Dense smoke produced in a fire is a dangerous threat to persons trapped in a fire and fire fighters, so smoke-proof masks are quite important to escape from a fire or to fight for extinguishing it.
Conventional smoke-proof masks to be used in a fire are generally structured rather complicated to have a high cost.